Professor Layton and the Bell of Avicii
by The King of Miracles
Summary: As Layton and co. head to Wittenberg to solve the mystery of the "Bell of Avicii", they discover secrets about the town and residents, and realize that this mystery has secrets they couldn't even begin to understand...*ON HIATUS! PLEASE VIEW MY PROFILE FOR MORE DETAILS!*


**Prologue: The Bell of Avicii **

"…there's no return address. How odd." stated the esteemed Professor Hershel Layton, before opening the envelope to find not only a letter, but tickets and a map included.

"What does the letter say, Professor?" asked Layton's number one assistant, Luke Triton, trying to peek at the letter.

"Hmm…let's see…" started the Professor before stating the letter aloud. "Dear Professor Hershel Layton, we ask for your help in saving our little town of Wittenberg. We cannot state the details of the predicament at the moment, but when you arrive, I will tell you the full story. Inside the envelope, I took the liberty of including five tickets to my family's museum, Architect's Paradise. I also included a map to Wittenberg so you don't get lost on the way. Please help us, Hershel. Our town, at this rate, will not last any longer. Please make haste! Signed, Moroza Lunasa Artwaltz."

"Wittenberg? That name rings a bell…" said Luke, looking at the map included in the letter.

"Wittenberg…" said Layton as he pondered the name. "Ah! Of course! Luke, do you remember the article in the newspaper about the uncovering of the "Bell of Avicii"?" asked Layton.

"Bell of Avicii…" thought Luke, before remembering the name. "Ah, yes!" said Luke with excitement in his voice.

"It seems as though this may be what the letter is talking about." stated the Professor as he grabbed the five tickets left on the table. "Hershel Layton, Luke Triton, Emmy Altava, Clive Dove, and Flora Reinhold. He seems to know all of us." said the Professor as he handed the tickets to Luke so he can see them.

"Maybe he read about us in the papers? We are pretty famous, Professor." stated Luke as the Professor let out a small chuckle.

"Perhaps. When Emmy, Clive, and Flora return from the market, we shall tell them of our trip to Wittenberg." said the Professor as he got up from his office chair to start packing.

About thirty minutes later, Clive, Emmy, and Flora returned with four bags of groceries, with Clive holding them, much to his dismay.

"Why did you two have to…get the heaviest things they…had!" grunted Clive before setting the groceries on the table.

"Emmy! Clive! Flora!" yelled Luke as he ran from Layton's office to greet them.

"Calm down, Luke. It's not like we're going to leave together." said Emmy as she sat down on a chair on the side.

"It's not that, Emmy! We're going to solve another mystery, in the town of Wittenberg!" exclaimed Luke with a cheer.

"Wittenberg? That's right! The town that uncovered the elusive "Bell of Avicii"!" exclaimed Clive with pride, what with him being a reporter and all.

"That's correct, Clive." said the Professor as he entered the room. "And it seems that someone there requires our help." said Layton as he handed Clive the letter, while Emmy and Flora looked at the letter with Clive.

"Moroza Artwaltz…what a peculiar name." said Flora as she noticed the tickets on the table. "Are these tickets for all of us?" asked Flora.

"Yes they are. It seems that he wants all of us to help solve this mystery." said the Professor.

"Looks like this one may be a bit difficult for even you to handle alone if he wants all of us to go to Wittenberg." said Emmy as she held one of the tickets in her hand.

"Hm. It would seem so…" pondered Layton. "Now, you three need to pack up for the trip." said Layton.

"Ah! That's right!" said Emmy as her and Clive rushed off to their homes to pack.

"Professor…what do you think could be in store for us there?" asked Luke, putting one of the tickets in his pocket.

"I'm not sure, Luke. But it would seem that this mystery may not be one we can solve so easily…" said Layton as he grabbed one of the tickets from the table, and then returning to his office to finish packing.

40 minutes later, Clive and Emmy returned with luggage on them.

"We're ready to go Professor!" announced Emmy as Clive grabbed the remaining two tickets for him and Emmy.

"I'm on my way, Emmy." said Layton as he carried a bag of luggage with him. Luke and Flora soon joined him, also holdings bags of luggage.

"Are we all set?" asked Emmy.

"It would seem so. Come along, now. We wouldn't want to keep Mr. Artwaltz waiting." said Layton as he exited the house to put the luggage in his car.

"Right!" said Flora as she followed Layton to his car, as did the others.

After finally packing everything up, they all got in the car, with Layton driving, Emmy in the passenger seat, and Clive, Flora, and Luke in the back.

"Let's have a look at this map, shall we?" said Emmy as she pulled out the included map, then appears surprised.

"What's wrong, Emmy?" asked Luke, trying to peek at the letter.

"It seems that Mr. Artwaltz included a puzzle as well!" said Emmy, handing the map to Luke.

"Of course! He wanted to test the Professor to see if he could truly find his way to Wittenberg and prove himself as the great Professor Layton!" exclaimed Luke.

"Well, what does the puzzle say, Luke?" asked Layton.

"Hmm…it appears to be a riddle." said Luke.

Puzzle 001: Way to Wittenberg

It seems that the map has been randomized, much like a jigsaw puzzle! Can you figure out the correct places for these pieces?

"Hmm…" pondered Luke as he started to rearrange the puzzle pieces in the right place. About a minute later, Luke announced with glee as he handed Emmy the map, "I've done it!"

"Well, well. It would seem that Mr. Artwaltz also happens to be an entrepreneur of puzzles as well!" said Emmy, as Layton started up the car.

"It seems that this mystery will need all of us to solve. Now, to Wittenberg!" said Layton as he drove out of his driveway, to Wittenberg.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was short, but this was the prologue! The next chapters will be way longer! And please tell me where I should improve on in the reviews! Thanks in advance! **


End file.
